Lise Cartelet
Light Blue}} was a Symphogear user from England, she was also a member of J.U.G. Personality Lise was a strong believer in peace and justice as she wished to bring peace to the world. She also seemed to admired Goten and Hibiki due to them both have the same wishes as her. Synopsis Season 1 Battle against Finé During the battle against Finé, Lise was away on a concert in America. Attacks and Abilities Holy Chant Saila Laevatein zeli tron Abilities Lise was the owner of the Laevatein relic, and had the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear. As an "Attuned" she can use the , to summon her Armed Gear to fight. Lise's Armed Gear is a sword, and is not known to take other forms. Attacks *'CROSS★LANTERN' — By using her Armed Gear, Lise charges at the enemy and slashes through them. Songs Relationships *'Goten Kawakaze': Having met each other in America, Goten and Lise has formed a close friendship with each other, and can actually relate to one another. After hearing that Goten defeated Finé along with the other Symphogear users, she pointied out that she wasn't surprised that Goten was able to defeat Finé. *'Hibiki Tachibana': Lise shows respect for Hibiki as she has the same wishes as her, Lise also viewed her as a little sister. Despite Hibiki being the sole survivor of the Zwei Wing concert which caused Hibiki many hardships, Lise bears her no ill will and is willing to support her. *'Tsubasa Kazanari': As a fellow Symphogear user, Tsubasa and Lise get along well. However, after Kanade's death their relationship became strained as she never wanted to fight alongside her again. After arriving to help Tsubasa against the Noise, Lise told her that nothing good will come if she is fight going to fight alone. Afterwards, Lise's relationship with Tsubasa improved significantly to the point where they were able to fight together once again and sing together on stage. After Lise's death, Tsubasa fell sorrow for the loss of her, stating that it was thanks to her and Kanade that she was able to come this far. *'Kanade Amou': As a fellow Symphogear user, Lise shows respect for Kanade. After hearing about her death, Lise was saddened about her loss, but she is not blaming Hibiki for it. She also thought of Kanade as a hero. After her death, she was happy to get to meet her in the afterlife. *'Chris Yukine': As former enemies at the beginning, the two did not get along at all during their first encounter. But after she begins to open up to the group, they become good friends. After hearing about Lise's death, she mourns the death of her friend. Legacy After her death, Goten took her damaged relic as a memento. Quotes *(To Tsubasa about Goten and Hibiki) "They two are now our comrades, don't try to do everything all by yourself. Otherwise, you will fail for sure." *(To herself before singing her Superb Song) "I...don't have much time left... Which means... The only thing I can do now... I must protect Goten...no matter what...!!" *(Last words, to Goten) "Goten...you need to stay here. Look at your face... Hibiki don't want to see that face when you return. You'll probably have to suffer again from now on. But don't change, keep on going your way... Goten... I'm really happy that I met you..." Category:Custom Character Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:GotenSakurauchi